When Books and Music Collide
by khaleesimaka
Summary: Soul and Maka have been friends since middle school, and have been inseparable ever since, even attending the same university together. They're in their final year, and it turns out to be more exciting than they ever expected with turmoil, new love, and self-discoveries. College AU
1. Send Me a Sign (Maka)

**A/N: The format of this story is going to be switching the perspectives between Soul and Maka every chapter, but it will say who's it is beforehand. It's the same format that was used in Alienated (a little because Landers switched in the chapters), Allegiant, and The Murder Complex. I'm hoping this will be about 18 chapters long, but we'll see how it goes. I don't own Soul Eater. And I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Reviews are welcome.  
**

**Send Me a Sign (Maka)**

"Soul! Wake up or you're going to be late for class!" Maka pounded on her roommate's bedroom door for the third time that morning. "If you aren't out here in the next five minutes I'm coming I'm coming in there myself to dump cold water on your big head!"

They were starting their senior year of college and Soul still refused to get out of bed. The reason they decided to rent an apartment together was for this very reason. For the last two years, Soul depended on Maka to wake him up so he would make it to class on time which lead to them renting an apartment together their fourth year.

"That's it!" Maka reached out to turn the doorknob, but flew open before she even touched it.

"What's with all the shouting? The neighbors are going to think a mad woman lives here…that is if they don't already." Soul strolled by her heading to the kitchen area to eat breakfast while Maka stared at him with her mouth open. "Are you trying to catch bugs or something?"

Maka shook her head and followed him. "You mean you were awake the whole time!? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's funny when you freak out over things like that. Is this mine?" Soul pointed to a plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes that was situated on their dining table.

"Yea, I already ate mine like thirty minutes ago. I'll get you a glass of orange juice." Maka walked to their fridge to grab the carton of juice and placed it on the counter so she could get a glass. "I would tell you to hurry eating, but you scarf down food like you haven't eaten in years."

"For all you know I could be starving. You don't know how my digestive tract works." Soul said in between chewing.

Maka handed him the glass of orange juice which he snatched away from her so he could gulp down half of it. "Unless you're some kind of alien, your digestive tract is the same as every else's. Do you even inhale when you eat? I worry you're cause of death is going to be suffocation sometimes."

"Of course I fucking inhale. Like you said I'm not some kind of alien." Maka lightly swatted the back of his head.

"Anyways, hurry up. I don't want you to be late on the first day of classes. I'll be back in about ten minutes or so. We'll leave then."

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going? To the moon? I'm going to my room to change."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"These are my pajamas, Soul." Maka said like it was obvious.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"You really are oblivious to things that don't concern you." Maka left the kitchen to enter her bedroom.

Soul was generous when they first moved in and offered her the bigger room in the apartment. The walls were still the same eggshell color, but her color pallet of different shades of pinks and greens gave off more of an inviting, fun feel. The walls were decorated with pictures she had collected through the years including a small section that was a jumble of magazine clippings she found interesting or inspiring. Her bed sheets were beige with birds and vines designed on it that she had bought from Target, and her desk was organized with her school books and supplies. The whole room reflected her personality to the very last detail.

She opened the door to her walk in closet, stepping in to decide on the perfect first day outfit. Of course Maka attended classes to learn, but there was no harm in looking cute while she did it. She wanted something that showed off the leg muscle she gained during the summer as well as her small arm muscles. After going through the countless different outfits that a girl would most likely never wear, Maka settled on a dark blue floral skirt with lace peeking out at the bottom, a white short sleeve top that she tucked into her underwear, black flats, and completed the ensemble with her silver heart necklace Soul had given to her for her birthday that year.

When Maka reentered the kitchen, Soul was busy washing his dishes. He looked over her outfit with his usual lazy eyes, showing no indication of interest. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. How much time do we have?"

Soul dried his hands, and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "We still have thirty minutes until my class starts. We'll make it. Where's your phone?"

"It's already in my backpack. I also took the opportunity this morning to prepare your backpack while your lazy ass was still in bed." She led the way out of the kitchen through the living room to the front door where both of their bags were waiting for them.

"I told you already I was awake. I just didn't feel like telling you."

"It doesn't matter. I would have done it anyways. Now stop being a sourpuss and let's go! Who's driving?"

"You. I don't have that much gas in the bike."

"What happened to filling it up every weekend?"

"Well, when I quit my job that plan was thrown out the window."

Maka paused a few feet away from where her car was parked to look at Soul. "What do you mean you quit your job?"

"The manager and I saw things differently."

"Soul, you're supposed to be helping me pay rent and groceries and bills and everything else we agreed to each pay half of! Not to mention you promised to stop depending on your parents, how could you just quit your job?"

"I'll get another fucking job, Maka! I still have one last paycheck. I'll find another job."

"You better! I'm not living with some freeloader!" They walked the last few feet and entered the car. "And when you do find a new job, don't quit after two months. You did that kind of crap in high school. You're twenty-one now, don't you think it's time for you to grow up a little and at least attempt to get along with your boss?"

"You know if I wanted to be lectured by my mother, I would have stayed home."

"If you did what you were supposed to do, maybe I wouldn't have to lecture you." Maka mumbled under her breath, sending a smile toward Soul who just glared at her in return.

For the remainder of their journey to school, neither Maka nor Soul spoke again, admiring the scenery outside the window instead. Their apartment wasn't far from the school, Lincoln University. It was located in upstate Nebraska, one of the top small private schools in the country. It was Maka's first choice since their psychology program was one of the better ones, and Soul chose it because they had a good music program. The campus itself was beautiful, lush green landscape with tall tree's everywhere, and the buildings were a variety of beige, copper, and cardinal that blended in well with the nature surrounding them.

Both Maka and Soul enjoyed campus life, but they decided to rent an apartment because they were tired of being stuck with annoying roommates that didn't respect their privacy. They knew each other since middle school after a lunch debacle that dealt with their trays of food spilling onto the other in the middle of the cafeteria, and a handful of napkins as well as apologies later they became the unlikely of friends. After that moment, Soul and Maka were almost inseparable, one was rarely seen without the other. When they entered high school, they each became friends with different groups of people and their interaction lessened during the school day. However, after school they flip flopped from going to the other's home about every day, bonding over stories and being there for the other when they needed someone the most. Everything that happened in their high school experience, only brought them closer which led to Maka and Soul choosing to attend the same school while their friends went elsewhere.

When Maka parked her car in the commuter parking lot, Soul grabbed their backpacks from the back seat, handing hers over, and exited the car. Soul's first class at 9:20 in the morning and Maka's was an hour after his, causing Soul's day to end an hour before Maka's did. But they decided a week before to carpool instead of each driving their own vehicle unless one of them had something else to do, so they could save on gas.

"Where will you be waiting for me?" Maka asked as they walked toward the buildings.

"In the library on the third floor. It's a hell of a lot quieter up there, and none of those fucking frat guys ever go up there." Maka just smiled. She knew her introverted best friend preferred to be alone in his own world instead of being in a room with crowded with strangers. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye." Soul separated from her, heading toward one of the buildings in the back of campus where the music department and his classes for the day were located.

Maka spent her hour before class in the library, checking her social media sites and working on her personal statement for grad school. Soul wasn't aware that she did want to a grad program after they graduated next spring. They did talk about it in the past, her deciding she wouldn't go, but months passed since then and she changed her mind about the situation. Over the summer Maka researched different programs and which ones were the better choice for her, she even planned to visit the campus next semester of her top choices. She did plan to tell him, honestly she did, but the truth was Maka wasn't really required to. Their relationship only went as far as friends, like it had always been since the beginning. There were moments where she thought Soul might want to be in an actual relationship with her, but after years of being teased by him for her figure, Maka figured it was just her hopeful mind playing tricks on her.

She wasn't ugly, but Maka was also not the most glamorous of girls out there especially compared to the few Soul did date during high school. She didn't have a big bust like those girls nor was her personality well-tempered like theirs, but she convinced herself there were aspects of herself that were wonderful. She knew what she wanted in life and went for it, spoke her mind when she disagreed on something, didn't take crap from anyone, and had a nice petite body. There were things about her that any boy would love about her, unfortunately that boy would never be Soul. That wasn't to say Maka didn't date, she had a few boyfriends in high school and one serious relationship her first two years in college, but she didn't fully trust them like she did Soul. Deep down Maka knew her heart would always belong to Soul, whether he knew or not, but she was positive there would be someone in the future that will be second best for her.

Maka's classes were a majority of psychology based courses since she decided to save the best for last. She loved her major, truly she did. Everything about it was really interesting, especially the clinical psychology course she was in the previous semester, but psychology was not her ultimate goal. Maka wanted to become a lawyer like her mother was, and instead of taking the pre-law program she decided psychology would do her better while minoring in criminal justice. This was another thing Soul was not aware of yet. He was still under the belief she was going to enter human resource after they graduated. Maka was going to have to confess the truth to him eventually, but first she had to be accepted into a grad program.

When she was done with her classes, Maka checked her phone and saw she had a two missed calls and text from Soul. She swiped her phone, entering her passcode, to text him back that she was on her way to the library. Her two missed calls were from Soul and her father. She was currently not on speaking terms with her father after he remarried some strange woman about four years ago after her parents' divorce was finalized. To say the least, Maka wasn't ready to fully forgive him for cheating on her mother, as well as her, and marrying some two-bit whore.

"Do you have anything else to do before we head home?" Soul greeted her outside the library.

"No, I'm good." Maka cocked her head to the side to direct him to follow her. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Take-out?"

"We've had take-out for the past three days, aren't you sick of it yet?"

"No. Unlike you, I don't care to cook _every_ night."

"It's healthier."

"I don't care about my health."

"You will worry about it when you're twenty-six, though." Maka smiled at him knowingly receiving a returning smile from Soul.

"That's not going to happen. I have a great physique, and amazing metabolism."

"Conceited much?"

"It's the truth and you know it." Maka lightly pushed him and rolled her eyes.

"You can eat whatever you want tonight. I have to work so I'll just eat a frozen dinner or something." Once they reached her car, they entered to head on home. "That reminds me, do you mind giving me a ride? You can drive my car."

"Yea, sure. Not like I have anything else to do."

"Great! I get off at three in the morning." Soul groaned. "Shut-up. You'll be awake at that time, and you know it. It's either that or I'll just go home with some strange man."

"I said I would take you, didn't I?"

"That's exactly what I thought."

That night Soul ordered his take-out, Domino's pizza, thirty minutes before Maka had to be at work so he could pick it up his way home, and Maka ate some leftovers she found in the fridge. She needed to eat a decent meal since she worked as a bartender, and the men and sometimes women who went there liked to take shots with her. Before leaving, Maka changed exchanged her skirt for some shorts and her flats for her sneakers, and afterward Soul drove her to Pirate Joe's, about a fifteen minute drive from the apartment.

"Limit your drinking!" Soul yelled out the window as she walked to the back door.

"I know!"

"You're a lightweight, Maka! If you drink too much you'll be drunk instead of tipsy!"

"Now look who's being the lecturing parent." Maka smirked when she reached the door. "I'll see you at three."

Maka entered the back of the building, greeting her manager, and looking over her schedule to make sure it was reasonable. She told the manager last week she was starting classes, so her schedule needed to change so that she worked on the weekends and was off on Tuesday's and Thursday's when she had morning classes. Once she was content with her schedule, with everything in order, Maka walked to the bar out in front and clocked in.

"Early as usual." Her coworker Liz commented.

"Hi, Liz."

"So, tell me how it is living with your boyfriend." Liz leaned on the counter and smiled in Maka's direction. Since they barely just opened and eight was a little early for people to come in for a drink, Liz and Maka had some time to talk before things became hectic.

Maka blushed at Liz's question. "I told you before Soul isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends. Best friends and nothing more."

Liz looked at her skeptically. "Uh-huh, sure. Whatever you say, but I see that little blush you have going on there."

"I have no idea what you mean. I don't like him in that way." Of course it was lie, but Maka wasn't prepared to let Liz in on her little secret, even if she could help her.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not. I have my studies to focus on."

"And you have your eyes set on someone else." Liz pushed herself off the counter. "Plus, if you did have a boyfriend, little Soul will be so jealous of him, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Don't you have something else to do other than ask me about my love life?" Liz rolled her eyes and strolled over to one of the cabinet's to count the glasses and restock what needed to be done. While she was doing this Maka checked the alcohol situated on the wall.

Liz had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Soul was not interested in Maka in any way other than friendship. It was obvious throughout the years, and she knew it. She knew Soul better than anyone, and she was positive she would be able to tell if he liked her in that way. These were things she told herself over and over throughout the day, to reassure herself that she had no chance with him. Yes, she loved him very much, but she wasn't going to force herself into a relationship over something as feeble as love, especially when the other didn't feel it. Maka was not going to end up like her parents, divorced and marrying other people. If she were to marry, it would be a one-time deal with someone she fully trusted with her entire being. Maka was not going to allow some boy or man to break her heart by cheating on her with another woman, or waking up one day to decide they stopped loving her. And Soul fell under that line. Their friendship meant everything to her, and she was not going to ruin something like that because once two friends do take that plunge, there's no possible way they could ever go back to what they were before.

**Title reference: from 2012 novel Send Me a Sign by Tiffany Schmidt**


	2. One Simple Idea (Soul)

**One Simple Idea (Soul)**

He liked her. No, at this point, his feelings for her were beyond the like phase. Soul Evans was utterly, dangerously in love with Maka Albarn. This didn't just appear overnight, it was slow buildup, taking up a majority of their friendship to finally blossom into _something_. Soul thought that something was present during their final year of high school, but he dismissed it as being more along the lines of sibling feelings, even though he never imagined seeing Wes naked like he did Maka. Back then, Soul did everything in his power to keep their relationship in the friendship zone, if he were to come out and tell her how he felt, she would probably scream his damn head off and whack him on the head with a book. No, at all cost he made sure to control the feasible feelings that continued to grow inside. There was no possible way he would lose her over something like this.

However, once they entered their college years, everything he once believed in changed. Soul completely rid his belief that the feelings he felt for Maka were restricted to sibling love because that was when she met _him_, him being a stuck up muscle head named Kevin Mills. Maybe his opinion of Kevin was a bit bias, he wasn't really that bad of a guy, but that didn't change the effects that the relationship had on him. Maka spent a majority of her free time with Kevin, spending less time with Soul compared to how they were in high school. He should have known things would be different in college since they had more freedom, he didn't expect them to be this different though. She was the only person he knew, their friends opting to either attend other schools or not going to college at all, so losing her like that wasn't the best feeling in the world.

Soul found himself jealous and imagining every possible way that he could murder Kevin while still getting away with it. It didn't help that sometimes Maka would bring Kevin along with them, making Soul the third wheel, being a couple in front of him, and that she chose him to vent about Kevin. Soul knew every little thing about their relationship, including when she was debating about taking that next step with him or not. The only truly good thing for Soul that came out of her relationship was him finally realizing the feelings he mistook as sibling love were in fact actual love. He wanted to be the person Maka talked about, the one she held hands with, made out with, went out on dates with, the person who made her smile, laugh, and feel giddy when thinking about him. He desperately wanted to be in Kevin's place, but never worked up the nerve to tell Maka.

Once Maka broke up with Kevin after two years of dating, her reason being they had different views for their future, Soul thought he finally found his chance to confess to her. However, Maka made the decision not to date another person until she was done with school, crushing any chance of a future he had with her until later on in life. That scared him the most because what if she found another person who was better for her? He didn't want to go through the pain of seeing her with another man. That was one of the main reasons he agreed to split the rent with her for an apartment their final year. Soul felt that if maybe he spent time with her in close quarters, then he might have a chance at being with her. Or he signed up for another year of being close to her, but not actually _being_ close to her.

"Did you drink too much?" Soul asked her once she sat down in the passenger seat of the car.

Maka rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. "I only had a few shots. I'm not completely drunk, just enough that my body feels heavy."

"Will you be okay for class tomorrow?"

"Mhm, don't worry about that. I'll be fine in the morning."

"How do you it?" He glanced over at her, making sure she was still awake, before looking back at the road. "I mean you're a good student, with good grades, yet you work as a bartender where guys pay for you to take a shot."

"I've been working there all summer so I'm used to it. I know my limit now."

"You mean you didn't learn after the last time you were pissed drunk and kiss-"

"Ugh! Please don't bring that up! I told you I don't even remember that."

"But everyone else there remembers it and there are even pictures…"

"Just please don't bring it up, okay? I'd rather pretend it didn't happen."

"I'll promise not to bring it up tonight, but that doesn't mean I won't later on." Soul smirked earning him a small smile and an eye roll from her. They sat in silence for a while longer until Maka broke it.

"How do you stay up until three in the morning and still somehow wake up to make it to class?"

"That's easy, I don't sleep."

"Soul! That's not good! You need your rest!"

"Like you're one to talk! Look at what time you're getting off!"

"But I can handle it! You on the other hand have a tendency to fall asleep in class!"

"Don't worry, Maka, I'm not sleeping in class. What do you think I do when we're home? I sleep during the day. If I didn't, there wouldn't be anyone to pick your drunk ass up from work."

"You're ridiculous sometimes, you know that? And I'm not drunk. Just a bit tipsy."

"We're home. Do you need my help going inside?"

"I can handle it myself, thank you."

Maka did struggle walking up the stairs in a straight line, earning a menacing glare from one of the other tenants after almost knocking them down, but they still made it safely up to the apartment without any other mishaps. Once inside, Soul watched Maka make a beeline to her room. She wasn't drunk, there wouldn't be a terrible headache in the morning, but he still felt like he would be stuck with the duty of waking her up. He was wrong. She woke up at her usual time, and he was the one who woke up later. After taking shower, putting on jeans, a t-shirt, and Converse, Soul frantically looked around his room and the bathroom for his hair gel. He swore it was on his nightstand yesterday, but during the night it must have grown legs and walked away because it wasn't there.

"Maka! Have you seen my hair gel?"

"Why would I know where your hair gel is?"

"How the fuck should know?"

"Then why are you even asking me?"

"Because maybe I was hoping there was a chance you took it from my room." Soul mumbled. He stood up from the floor and grabbed his grey beanie from the top of his dresser. "I'll just wear my damn beanie then."

"I don't even use hair gel. If you weren't so concerned about your hair, you would be on time for so many things, ever think of that?" Maka asked as he entered the kitchen, tucking the loose strands of hair as securely as he could in the beanie.

"Your hair isn't as thick as mine so I wouldn't expect you to understand. What's for breakfast?"

"Nuh-uh." She pushed him out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"But why not?" he whined.

"Because thanks to you, we're going to be late. Or at least I am. Unless you want take separate vehicles today."

"I only have enough gas to actually get to school."

"And that's not my fault. Here." Maka handed him his backpack.

"At least let me grab some Pop-Tarts or something."

"Fine. Just hurry up. I'll be waiting in the car."

Maka walked out of the apartment, and Soul went back to the kitchen to raid the pantry while slipping into his backpack. He found what he was looking for and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, noticing the coffee pot was less than half way filled, before following Maka's path outside. Once he buckled the seatbelt, she put the car in reverse to leave the parking lot, and he opened his Pop-Tart package to eat the measly breakfast after being denied a healthy meal. Granted it was his fault for waking up late, hitting the snooze button on his phone each time the alarm went off, but she could have woken him earlier.

"I'm not your mother, Soul. You can't depend on me for everything, you need to learn to do things for yourself. What if your future spouse isn't as generous as me? What would you do then?"

That's easy because she was sitting right next to him, and she will still be waking him up.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes."

"And when are you going to get a job?"

"I still have like three weeks to worry about that, and I told you have one last paycheck. That will take care of my half of the bills, don't worry about it."

"What about next month? You only get paid twice a month, Soul. If you don't hurry and get a job, I will kick you out and find a new roomma-"

"I put in a fucking application to DVD Exchange yesterday on my way back from dropping you off at work. They said I'll hear back from them by the end of the week." He didn't really put in an application yesterday, he actually noticed they were hiring a few days ago when he stopped by to look for a movie he wanted to watch, but as soon as he took his laptop out, he would get right on that. It wasn't a lie, just exaggerating the truth a bit to avoid being nagged even more by his roommate.

"You did?" The excitement in her eyes and smile did not help with lowering his guilt for lying to her. He didn't lie to her often, she was actually the only person he couldn't straight out lie to, but when he did he regretted it for a whole week.

"Yea, I did."

"That's great! I hope you get it!"

Her smile was the one thing that killed him. It was filled with so much hope for him, and happiness that he might actually be doing something with his life, that's what made his heartache the most. On any other day, for any other situation, Soul loved to see her smile because he knew it was genuine, like now, and she wanted the best for him. That's what made him want to be friends with her, she never judged him and allowed him to do the things he wanted to do. Yes, she nagged him about certain things, but she always did it with his best interest at heart. That's one of the things he loved the most about her, and something he wouldn't trade for anything in the world, no matter how much he tired of it.

"Are you going to wait for me in the library again?" Maka asked once they were outside of the car and walking onto campus

"Uh, no. You're going to be the one waiting today."

"Why?"

"I need to meet with my advisor."

"Now? Isn't a bit early in the school year? What do could you possibly need to meet with him about?"

"He sent me an email a few days ago that he wanted to talk to me about my senior project and the concert at the end of the year…"

"You're actually going to perform? You never perform, though. You haven't even done it for me, at least not in years."

"I haven't decided yet, but he's still holding a spot for me, hoping I change my mind the last minute."

"I think you should do it." Soul raised his eyebrows to her. "I mean it! I'm sure there are people on campus who will enjoy hearing you play. You'll never know until you try."

"I'll think about it."

Maka gave him a small smile. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Maka waved to him as they departed ways, her walking in the direction of where her class was, and Soul going to the library.

The first thing he did after finding a quiet spot on the third floor and removing his laptop from his backpack so he could send the application he supposedly did yesterday. Once he finished, there wasn't much else for him to do since it was only the second day of classes and none of his homework assignments were due yet. Of course, he could start early on the readings themselves, like Maka liked to do, but he wasn't Maka. Soul liked to wait until the last minute to do anything related to school work, always looking for the easy way out, although there were times that his roommate would get on his case and force him to be at least a half decent student. Truthfully, if Maka didn't attend the same school as him, he would have most likely dropped out by now and found something else to do with his life.

An hour after his classes, Soul went to speak with his advisor, Dr. John Rankin, whose office was located in the basement of the music department. Soul was a music major and also studying to receive his teacher certificate after graduation. He liked Dr. Rankin for various reasons, the main one being he actually praised the pieces Soul brought to him, the first time that's happened in his life with someone whose profession deals with listening to and understanding music for a living instead of an amateur with no skills at all in the area like Maka. His advisor also encouraged him to put himself out there, even though he continuously ignored every one of his antics. Soul never felt an adult praise the music he performed without comparing him to his older brother, which was why he felt a stronger connection with Dr. Rankin and trusted him more than any of the other professors on campus.

"Ah, Soul. How are you doing?" Dr. Rankin greeted when Soul entered his office. He was an older man, in his mid-forties, with a more laid back attitude in his jeans and t-shirt ensemble. If someone saw him on the street, no one would believe him to be a professor who had his doctorate degree.

"I'm good." Soul sat down in the chair he pointed to in front of his desk.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dr. Rankin leaned back in his chair. "You know why I asked you to come, but I just want to refresh your memory. At the end of last semester we talked about the performance all seniors are asked to perform in, I offered you a spot to play a piano piece of your own, but you declined." Soul nodded. He remembered it perfectly well. "The spot is still open, if you happen to change your mind between then and now." Soul opened his mouth to say something, but Dr. Rankin held a hand to indicate that he wasn't finished talking yet. "I really think you should perform, Soul. Your work is really good and unique, I think it will impress your fellow peers. I know you don't like performing in front of crowds of people like this concert, but I think you will come to like it in the end."

"I still don't think I want to do it, Dr. Rankin."

He slowly nodded his head in understanding. "I thought you would say that. I will keep the spot open in case you change your mind." Dr. Rankin leaned forward in his chair to place his arms on the desk. "I did call you in to talk about something else though."

"What is it?"

"I want to remind you that, even if you don't perform at the concert, you are required to write a final composition piece as part of your degree requirements. It has to be something new, nothing you've given to me before. I want you to bring me something that explains your life, some aspect of it that is important to you. Tell me a story through your music, make me feel something. Do you think you can do that?"

Soul thought it over for a bit. In the past, his composition pieces were more dark and evil sounding, because that was how he felt in the beginning when he first started performing with the piano. Through the years that changed, though. He wasn't in that dark place of his life anymore. He knew what Dr. Rankin meant by telling him he wanted Soul to make him feel something. He wanted Soul to write a piece that explained his life in relevance to where he was now. It would take some time for him to decide what to do, but he could probably do it.

"I think I can."

"Good. I'll be looking forward to what you have to bring me. That's all I needed to talk about with you today. I'll email you if something else comes up. Have a good day, Soul."

He nodded and left the office to meet up with Maka. Soul needed to find something in his life that was important to him, and could write a piano piece for it, the only problem being he didn't know what aspect was important. There were a multiple of things he could write about, his family, home life, his life up until now, but none of them really spoke to him or were different from his previous works. Dr. Rankin wanted something new, something that came from the heart.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Maka asked as he walked over to the table she sat at outside the library. Soul nodded in response, and she packed up the book she was reading. "How did your meeting go?" She asked as they walked to her car.

"It was good."

"What did you talk about?"

"I told you this morning. Did you forget already?"

"No. I'm just curious. I know what you went to talk _about_, but I don't know what he actually said to you."

Soul told her about the conversation he had with his advisor, receiving more encouragement from her to do the concert, but he was still unsure about it. Honestly, Soul was more worried about finding an aspect of his life to create music for. What part of his life was important to him?

**Title Reference: One Simple Idea from Inception OST**


	3. What Happens Next (Maka)

**A/N: I'll be honest, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. There isn't as much Soul and Maka interaction as I would like there to be, but the next chapter will have more of those two.**

**What Happens Next (Maka)**

A few uneventful weeks passed by before something good happened, at least for Maka. Her roommate, however, heard back from the job he applied for the same week, and started working the following Monday. She was so ecstatic that she treated him to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants, which he promised to repay her sometime in the future out of complete guilt. However, this was both good and bad for Soul. On the one hand she did stop nagging him to get a job, but on the other hand the last paycheck from his previous job left him with no spending money since there was only enough for his half of the bills. This left Maka still having to drive him around, using her money for gas, which he also graciously offered to pay back after receiving his second paycheck. However, she didn't entirely mind having to drive Soul to work since he did the same with her.

The most eventful and unexpected thing that happened to her, happened on the night she forgot her wallet and cell phone, realizing while already at work. Maka called Soul using the phone at the bar, asking him to bring to her, which she regretted after hanging up. She previously talked to Liz about her roommate, leaving out everything except for the fact she secretly had a crush on him, but her co-worker was quick on picking up how Maka felt toward him.

"So your boyfriend is coming?" Liz smirked when Maka turned back around.

"I've told you before, he isn't my boyfriend."

"Does that mean you won't mind if I chatted him up?"

Maka bent down, pretending to look for something under the counter to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up. Liz flirting with Soul was the last thing she wanted to happen, even if she knew the other blonde wasn't really his type. There would always be the risk of them getting to know each other better and slowly developing more intimate feelings for each other, which usually was the case between long time couples. The last thing Maka ever wanted to see was definitely her roommate and co-worker getting cozy on their couch while she pretended there was absolutely no problem with it.

"I don't mind, but I'm sure Soul isn't going to stick around for long. Bars aren't really his thing." Maka said, straightening up from her crouched position once the heat on her face faded.

"I'm sure I can change that." Liz said with a wink before turning to greet a customer who sat down at the bar. After getting his drink order and fixing it for him, she turned back to Maka. "Tell me again how the two of you met."

Maka gave a small huff of breath. She could have sworn telling the story about a million times with how often the other blonde asked about it. "We met in middle school after a small collision during lunch."

"How romantic. And the two of you have been friends ever since, how about that."

"Yes, I know."

"And he followed you to the exact same college. There were no other prospects for him?"

"I know what you're getting at, Liz." Her voice accusatory.

"What could I possibly be getting at, Maka?" Liz mimicked the same tone Maka gave, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know exactly what I mean. You've hinted at it so many times this summer that Soul only came to the same school as me because he wanted to be closer. I can assure you that is the last possible reason for him coming here."

"And it's also a coincidence he agreed to split the rent with you?"

Maka slammed down the glass in her hand on the counter, miraculously not breaking it. "Liz, Soul and I are just friends and that's it. We will always only be friends, no matter how much I want there to be more between us. Now will you just drop it?" A small smile began spreading on Liz's face, and Maka soon realized her mistake. "Shit."

"I knew it! You do like him!"

"Please don't say anything in front of him or even to him! I don't want him to know, please, Liz! Just promise me this will be a secret between the two of us!" Maka felt all the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks. She should have known better than to let her anger get the better of her, that only made things worse and let her thoughts from her brain slip out from her mouth.

Liz tapped her forefinger on the side of her chin as if in deep thought. "I don't know, Maka. This could be really good blackmail."

"I'll do anything! I'll take over some of your shifts, or give you all of the tip money!" She was frantically poking her brain for ideas that would get her out of this mess. "Just as long as it doesn't have to deal with me telling Soul. It would ruin everything, especially if he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"No, I don't think I'm gonna make you do anything….at least not right now." Liz walked over to gently pat Maka on the head like she was a dog. "I just want you to keep in mind that I know your little secret, and when the right time comes, that's when I will use it to the best of my advantage."

"So you aren't going to tell Soul?"

"Not unless you tell him first." Liz said in a singsong voice.

Maka let out a frustrated groan. Of course Liz just had to be the kind of person who wouldn't let this slip up go. "But, Liz, that isn't really nice."

"I never said I was a nice person, now did I?" She wasn't lying. "I'm going in the back to grab some more rum, we're running low. When I get back, I expect this little boy toy of yours to still be here." Liz disappeared behind the door before Maka could give a rebuttal.

"He isn't my boy toy." She grumbled under her breath.

"Who isn't your boy toy?" came a deep familiar voice behind her. Maka almost knocked over the glass still behind her on the counter as she whipped around.

"Nothing! No one! Forget I said that!" Soul looked startled by her sudden outburst, along with the sole patron at the bar who grabbed his drink to make refuge at one of the tables. "Sorry, for that. I'm just a little…on edge right now…"

"Why? What happened?"

"It's just my co-worker keeps bothering about this person who…." Soul lifted a quizzical eyebrow. "Forget it. I'm fine now. Do you have my phone and wallet?"

Soul tossed the items in question on the counter, and Maka quickly grabbed them to place on the shelf behind the counter. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yep. Thank you so much."

"Why do you even need that anyways? You're working, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I can text while I'm on the job. Occasionally Tsu sends me one to see how everything's going." Maka shrugged.

"Alright. Then I'll be leaving. See you at three?"

"Wait!" She leaned over the counter to grab his arm.

"Huh?"

Maka released him, picking at one of the coasters in front of her. "It's just Liz, my co-worker, kind of wants to meet you. So if you could stick around until she gets back that would be great."

Soul shrugged and sat down on one of the bar stools, drumming his fingers atop the counter. Maka rolled her eyes and continued going about her business. Even though he seemed like waiting for Liz to return bothered him and prevented him from doing whatever he planned beforehand, it really didn't. Maka knew the most exciting thing Soul would do that night was playing the video game, trying to beat the same spot he was stuck on for the past week, before rage quitting and grumbling about it all the way to his room where he would most likely take a nap before coming to pick her up.

"I'm back. Is that beau of yours here…oh hi. You must Soul, right?" Liz offered her hand to Soul after placing the bottle of rum in its spot among the other liquors. Maka noticed the tips of his ears turning red at Liz's use of the word 'beau' causing her to giggle from behind her hand.

"Umm, yea." Soul shook her hand a little awkwardly. "But I wouldn't really call myself Maka's beau."

"Nonsense! You two live together right?"

"Liz." Maka warned.

"We're just friends." Soul gave a quick glance in Maka's direction before looking back at Liz, a polite smile forming on his lips.

"Friends who live together." Liz winked at him which caught Soul off guard. "So can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uhh, no. I should really get going…"

"No. Stay! I've been wanting to meet you all summer. Maka wouldn't shut up about you." She was almost ready to strangle Liz if she wouldn't stop throwing not so subtle hints. Lucky for her, though, Soul wasn't really the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to catching hints that someone liked him, especially when those hints were being thrown right in his face like now.

"Bars aren't really my thing. I don't really care for the crowds it brings in."

"It's a week night, there won't be that many people. And if there are, they only stay for a while." Liz handed Soul a menu from under the counter. "So how about it? You don't even have to drink. The food here is really good."

Soul shrugged and sat back down. He stayed longer than Maka ever expected him to, granted that had to do with the bar being close to empty of patrons for the night. Much to her dismay, however, Soul and Liz really hit it off especially in ways she could only dream of. Once Liz found out he was majoring in music, Soul slowly began to open up more about himself. It was rare he found someone else that enjoyed the same music as him, seeing as Maka's taste differed to his and her knowledge in the area was not broad compared to his. Liz, being older than the two, traveled to more places with her younger sister, which allowed her to experience more things than them. She actually met one of Soul's favorite jazz musicians. Maka had never seen him open up that much with someone he just met, even with her, that she was completely entranced by the whole thing.

But she also found herself feeling more and more jealous of the two as their conversation continued. Throughout their time college, Soul never expressed wanting to get know anyone else other than Maka, she was literally his only friend there. Of course she did want him to come out of his shell and meet new people, she just never expected those people include the girl she worked with. This largely had to do with the fact that Liz was also blonde like herself, but with blue eyes, a more womanly figure, and a larger bust size. If Soul did pursue a relationship with the other blonde that would only further Maka's suspicion she would never be his type. But there was always the chance Liz would decline him, especially knowing Maka harbored feelings for him, even though that situation would still confirm her suspicions.

Soul and Liz talked for so long, Soul decided it would be better if he remained at the bar until Maka finished with her shift. The kitchen had some leftover fries, which Soul was more than grateful to take off their hands while Maka cleaned up behind the bar. Once she finished doing the things on the checklist that Liz gave her, Maka grabbed her things and let him know she was ready. His fries were in a to-go box so he closed the lid and followed her out the front doors.

"I'm sorry for Liz back there. She can be pretty demanding sometimes." She said as they walked to her car.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. Liz is a pretty cool girl. I didn't expect you to work with someone who knew so much about jazz."

She gave a small laugh. "So do you think you like her?" Maka didn't really care to beat around the bush. If she wanted to know something, better to just ask flat out. That is everything except if he felt the same way about her as she did for him.

"You mean as a girlfriend or something?"

"Umm, yeah I guess."

He scratched the back of his neck, one his nervous habits. "I wouldn't go as far as girlfriend, but I like her as a friend. I could see me hanging out with her, just not at the bar."

She nodded, processing his words in her mind. "So you wouldn't be interested in her more?"

He stopped walking to look at her confused. "What are you trying to get at exactly?"

"I mean I've never really seen you interested in a girl since high school, and I just thought…that maybe you were interested in Liz?"

"Really, Maka?" She shrugged in response, not really sure what to think of his reaction. "I'm not interested in Liz, at least not in that way. Come on let's go home. We have class in the morning."

Not much happened after the bar incident, Maka still chose not to act on her feelings, waiting for the perfect moment to do so and when she knew for sure her friendship with Soul would not end. However a few days later, something unexpected did happen. A boy in one of Maka's classes stopped her while she was heading to go meet Soul.

"Hey, Maka. Do you have time to spare?" That boy, Marcus, asked her.

"I was just going to meet with a friend, we can talk and walk at the same time though." If Maka was late in meeting Soul, he would in turn be late to work.

"That's no problem." They walked in silence for a while before Marcus broke it. "Are you ready for that test we have coming up?"

"I don't know. I think I am. I haven't really started studying yet, have you?"

"Nah, but I do want to start sometime this week."

"Me, too."

"Do you maybe wanna study together? Wouldn't mind having someone as smart as you helping me study."

Maka thought it over a bit. She barely knew Marcus except that he was a fellow psychology major and they did share a few classes in years past, including this semester. He was a nice enough boy, based on what she knew from watching him in class, and he definitely was not that bad looking. He only differed in height compared to her by a few inches, shorter than Soul, with brown hair cut short, not as wild as her roommates, brown eyes instead of the red ones she came to love, and his teeth did not remind her of a shark like someone else's. If anything were to happen between them, other than friendship, it would definitely be interesting. Maka wasn't wholly interested in him at the moment, but she was open to being friends with someone new, especially with Soul opening himself up to a new friendship.

"Yeah, I would like to. I think having a study buddy would be better than trying to learn this stuff on my own, seeing as physio is rumored to be the hardest." She wasn't interested in a relationship, but she was open to being friends with him. Being friends with him would be her safe zone, and if something more did happen, then she would let it run its course.

"Alright, good. Here give me your number and I'll call you." Marcus pulled out his phone and she told him her phone number as he typed in. "Thanks. I'll let you know when we can study. Do you live on campus?"

"No, I live off campus with a friend."

"Alright, then maybe we can meet up somewhere. See you later."

"Bye." Maka waved as she walked over to where Soul was standing.

"Who was that?" Soul asked when he caught up with her.

"Huh? Oh, that was Marcus. He's just a guy in one of my classes."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to study with me for our first test."

"Uh-huh." The conversation was dropped after that as they walked to the car. Maka too busy in her thoughts, didn't catch the glare Soul threw over his shoulder at Marcus as they walked away from him.

**Title reference from 2012 novel What Happens Next by Colleen Clayton**


	4. Simplicity (Soul)

**Simplicity (Soul)**

She went on "study dates" for a whole month, even though they were originally meeting just to study for their first exam. Apparently exams lasted a whole damn month, even if Maka claimed they were meeting solely to study for quizzes and their second exam in October. Honestly, Soul didn't trust this Marcus guy very much. He knew him from the few core courses they shared together throughout the years, and based on those few encounters, Soul came to the conclusion Marcus was completely wrong for Maka. Granted, he didn't have any room to tell her who she should be around or shouldn't be since they were just friends, but he still couldn't help wishing Marcus out of her life. But even with all his doubts, worries and even jealousy Soul kept his mouth shut – save for the occasional protest of course – and let destiny take its course, unless he needed to step in.

No matter how much time Maka spent with that douchebag, Soul always made sure her time spent with him was double that. If she went out shopping, he would be there holding her bags like the gentleman he was. When she went to work he would stay for a while claiming he wanted to talk to Liz – but this only happened during the week when business was slow. Hell, he even started going grocery shopping with her, something he never wanted to take part in since moving in with her. What he found the most peculiar about following her around just about everywhere was simply the fact she never protested against it. Soul would even go as far as saying she encouraged him, asking him if he wanted to join her before he could even say anything. Almost like it were a regular occurrence that she expected to happen. Soul wouldn't admit it out loud, at least not in this part of their relationship, but he did enjoy going to places with her. He felt safe with being able to watch her properly, sneaking glances her way, seeing all the little habits she picked up through the years.

Even now as Soul stood in the grocery store aisle at one of the big name stores in all of America, completely bored out of his mind, he watched as she moved amongst the wall full of perishable goods. She was looking at the different peanut butters, trying to decide which would be better for them based on price and ingredients. He'd seen the look on her face many times before, scrutinizing each and every list of things on the back along with the nutrition table, her eyebrows scrunching into each other, lips in a straight line, and her emerald eyes moving as she read. Her hair was braided over her shoulder, wearing his jacket since it started to get chilly and she conveniently forgot hers, Soul had never seen her more beautiful, the word angel crossing his mind even though he refused to ever utter the word aloud in her presence. He couldn't be more entranced with her than he was in that moment.

"Which do you like better, crunchy or smooth?" she asked, raising the two jars in her hand for him to see.

_Your legs look smooth as fuck. _"I prefer smooth."

"Smooth it is then." She tossed the jar inside the cart and moved to where Soul stood so she could push the basket.

They went to every aisle, staying a little longer than usual in some places where her decision took more time to deliberate, picking out the different groceries they needed until next pay day. Soul knew he wasn't allowed to ask for junk food like he usually did since they were using her money on this trip. He did receive his paycheck, but unfortunately there wasn't enough for him to partake in grocery shopping this time around. Even so, that still didn't stop him from asking for the sugary cereal he preferred over the healthy shitty cereal she picked out.

"Can we get this too?" he showed her the blue box with the stupid tiger on the front. She hated the cereal because it was far too sweet to be considered breakfast, Maka much preferred sweets in the afternoon especially when it was that time of the month for her, this he knew well enough from watching her habits and paying attention to her throughout the years.

Maka's response was to sigh and give him a condescending look like he were a child grabbing everything in sight, which would be true for any other trip save for this one. "I told you before we left, we are on a budget and we need to cut out the sugary crap you usually get."

"But Maaaakkaaaa." Soul whined, choosing to act like the child she treated him as.

"No, Soul. Put it back." She pulled out the list she made beforehand, crossing out the items in their basket as she went down it.

Soul, however, was not going to give up that easily. He knew on some days he had a good chance of persuading her to give him what he wanted, and there was no way in hell he was going to be degraded to eating shitty cardboard cereal for the next two weeks. He placed the cereal back on the shelf, strolled over to where Maka stood where he roughly rested his chin on top of her head. He surprised her by this gesture, making her lose her balance a little, but he helped her readjust by wrapping his arms around her waist, causing the loss of balance to be replaced with her stiffening her back. He only did this on special occasions when he really wanted something, knowing she couldn't resist when he showed a little more affection than normal, and he really did want that cereal. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted an excuse to touch her more affectionately than usual.

"Please, Maka. I promise not to ask for anything else today. Just let me have the cereal."

"Soul, what are you doing?" her voice was shaky.

"Isn't this what you want? In exchange for letting me get the cereal, I show you a little affection. Please, Maakaaa." He said as he rubbed his cheek on the top of her head. Soul loved being this close to her – honestly would give any excuse if it meant he could do this more often – but if he stayed too long in this position his friend downstairs would make an unwanted appearance which was the last thing he needed right now, especially in such a public place.

"Don't rub on me like that." She raised her hand to push his face away, and untangled herself from his arms. He caught the slight blush playing around her cheeks even though she tried really hard to hide it from him. "God, you are like a damn cat. Go get your cereal." He knew she would give in. There was no way she could say no to him after a blush like that.

He rustled the top of her hair affectionately, and uttered a grateful "thanks" before going back to grab the cereal.

"As long as you agree to buy the take out tonight."

"Fine." Soul grumbled as he grabbed the blue box.

The day just happened to be Friday, both had the night off from work, so they agreed to have their weekly movie and take out night that night. On their way home, Soul and Maka stopped by one of their favorite little Chinese restaurants and ordered their usual choices before heading back home. He helped Maka carry in the grocery bags as well as their take out, climbing the dreadful flight of stairs to their home on the seventh floor. Really, who in their right mind created this complex and thought it'd be reasonable to have seven fucking floors with no elevator. They were completely tired by the time they reached the apartment, but still worked together to put away the groceries. When they finished, Soul and Maka each went to their respective rooms to change into more comfortable clothes.

"What do you want to drink?" Soul knocked on her door, finishing before her.

"Ummm, just water." Came her muffled voice behind the door.

A few minutes later, he heard her door open and close from where he stood in the kitchen, looking up from the fridge to see her walk by. Soul felt something was wrong with her, something she didn't care to talk about with him since she didn't stop to talk to him. He knew Maka would talk to him about it eventually when she felt like it so didn't let it bother him so much, at least not until he finally entered the living room to see her standing by her bookshelf, the book he gave her after the incident a few years ago.

Soul stopped dead in his tracks, watching as she flipped the book over in her hands, feeling the spine and the outline of the title on the front. It was one of the books she still hadn't read yet, not ready to face the reality of her situation. He bought for her, knowing it was one of the many books she had yet to read, hoping it would help ease the hurt he knew she felt but was too scared to admit to. However, this was the first time he actually saw her even holding the book since giving it to her.

They watched the movie version of the book, _A Walk to Remember_, back in high school, one of the many chick flicks she bribed him into watching at the time, and she enjoyed it then. When the news of the incident finally reached her when they were in their sophomore year of college, the only normal thing Maka did was attend class regularly, but a majority of her spare time was spent in her room, alone. That was the only way he knew she was hurting by the news. She didn't come to him during that time, which hurt because he felt she needed _someone_ and her roommate at the time didn't do shit for her, which lead him to buying the book. It was a nice gesture when he first handed it over, but as time went on he slowly learned she never read the book, choosing to put off reality for as long as she could.

"What you got there?" she jumped a little, not expecting him to be standing behind her.

"Oh, just….that one…book you gave…" she trailed off, raising the book for him to see before putting it back on the shelf. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

So she still didn't want to talk about it.

"Doesn't matter. You can pick tonight." He shrugged, walking over to the couch where their take out still sat on the coffee table. He placed her bottle of water in front of the usual spot she sat in while Maka looked through their extensive selection of movies. She settled on one they haven't seen in a while, The Ugly Truth, placing it in the DVD player before settling down next to him.

About half way through the movie, as the main character went on a dinner date with her co-workers and the guy she liked, Soul noticed Maka scooted closer to him between the time they finished eating and now. He was sprawled out completely on the couch, one leg on the coffee table and the other out next to him and his arm draped over the back of the couch, practically inviting her to cuddle next to him, but she settled on sitting crossed legged with their knees just barely touching. He scooted down deeper into the couch, bringing his knee up more so that hers sat on top of it, waiting for her to budge but it never came. The familiar tingling feeling in his hands and around the spot where they touched washed over him, the need to pull her closer growing stronger. But as usual, he ignored it and tried focusing on the film playing in front of them.

They remained sitting like that until the end of the movie, even a few minutes afterward. Maka was silent for so long, Soul looked over at her to see her face plastered with what he came to call as her "thinking face". She wasn't there with him, instead she was trapped somewhere in the deep confines of her mind, thinking and imagining things unbeknownst to him. He needed to know what she was thinking about, knowing it could possibly have something to do with the book from earlier. What happened when she went to her room to change? Did she get the disaster filled text he waited for all these years and was avoiding telling him about it? No, if that were the case she probably wouldn't have come out of her room. She did have a habit of bottling up her feelings until they exploded in her face like an atom bomb. He sat watching her for a few more minutes, Maka completely oblivious to him and the fact that their movie finished, before bringing her back from the stupor.

"Hey," he nudged her shoulder with the hand draped on the back of the couch around her, "you okay?" Maka shook her head, coming back to reality, before looking over at him. "What are you thinking about?"

She bit her bottom lip, looking down away from his eyes to somewhere unknown to him. "It's just…was everything in that movie true? Do boys really enjoy watching girls eating things shaped like…you know?"

Did she really look at his dick just now?

"I don't know how to answer that…"

"Do you watch me when I eat things shaped like that? Does it turn you on when girls do that?"

Soul felt the tips of his ears burning and an aching feeling in his nether regions. This was not a conversation he felt comfortable having, especially not with her.

"I'd rather not answer that either…"

"So that means you do?"

Shit.

He had no other choice but to answer her question unless he wanted to piss her off. "Well, I mean it could be a slight turn on, maybe when you're attracted to that person or some kind of pervert." She looked away, nodding her head as she soaked up the information he gave her. "But you know that wasn't the point of the movie, right?"

"Really?"

"Did you even pay attention to it? This wasn't the first time we've seen this movie."

"I just never really paid attention to it before. The main character is a misogynistic bastard who doesn't care that he hurts all these women-"

"But he knew the things he said were bullshit. He only helped the girl out the way he did because he wanted to prove he was right since she did challenge him."

"That isn't fair though. She was making herself look like a dumb blonde. Do guys really like that stupid stereotype?"

"Is that what this is about? The whole dumb blonde thing? Maka, the whole point was that pretending to be someone you aren't is not being honest to yourself or that person. That's why she ended up with the guy who was helping her. He knew who she really was. That's why he fell in love with her. She was uptight, but she also challenged him, something the girls from his past were never able to do."

There was a moment of silence after his small rant, Maka staring at him the same way he saw her do earlier with the jar of peanut butters. Soul slowly began to feel uncomfortable from being under her intense glare, suddenly becoming aware of himself and moving to sit up a little straighter.

"Do you like being around me because I challenge you?"

His muscles tensed and eyes widened at her question. He did not expect her to ask that. Of course the answer was yes, but he didn't want to tell her that. He did see their relationship slightly in the movie they just watched, but there was no way he was about to admit it, especially not to her. But then again if _he_ saw them in the movie, maybe she did too and just didn't want to admit it either. Why did things have to be so complicated between them?

"What do you mean?" _Yeah, that was smooth as fuck, Soul. Way to throw her off._

"Are we friends because I challenge you like the girl in the movie? Don't you think we're a little similar to the characters? I mean you aren't as misogynistic as the main character, but there are some attributes the two of you share, not that it's a bad thing." She quickly added.

"Are you saying your uptight?" he quickly regretted his comment when she proceeded to glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she practically growled.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Soul." He tone was warning and he knew what would follow if he continued to avoid the subject.

Soul looked away from her, feeling he could say what he meant better without seeing her glaring daggers at him about ready to murder if he said the wrong thing. "You can be an uptight bitch sometimes, but you also stand up for what you believe in and you don't let people walk all over you. So really I guess you're more of an uptight bitch only because you fight for what you believe in, which is a compliment by the way."

"So now I'm a bitch?"

"I mean it in the most positive sense of the word, if that's even possible." He might as well just dig his own grave now, there was no going back from what he said.

He spared a glance in her direction, to see if she accepted what he had to say, and noticed her eyes strayed away from him, going back to the trance like state she was in earlier. He found it interesting how easy she could get lost in her own mind and how quickly it occurred. Her eyes became unfocused, staring at something he couldn't see, completely oblivious to the world around her. Soul could probably strip naked and she wouldn't even notice. But once her trance was over, and she saw his bare ass out, he would be in a world of pain. Or his dreams really would come true, and she would become entranced with his amazing body and want to do more with it. That last situation was the least likely to happen, and he knew it.

"Have you talked to your dad lately?" he broke the silence after a few minutes. She slowly looked around to stare at him, her face unreadable.

"I don't want to talk about this." Her voice was completely flat. Maybe bringing up her father was the wrong way to go about this.

"You need to talk to him eventually, you know that, right?"

"Soul, we've talked about this before. I don't want to talk to him, no matter what happens."

"You're gonna regret that when it's too late, Maka. I'm telling you right now. You need to make amends."

"I don't care. He should have thought about that before he slept around with all those random women. He didn't only hurt Mama, he hurt me too, and you know that! You know how much that affected me."

"I know, but it's not like you haven't moved on from it. You're friends with me and now you're having "study dates" with that bastard Marcus."

"What does Marcus have anything to do about this?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to make my point. It's not like you haven't dated other guys in your life."

"Two. I've been with two other guys, and only one of those were serious. You are the first boy I actually want to trust, Soul. I haven't met anyone else that I trust as much as you, and we both know that's not fair."

"But you still shouldn't hold that against your dad. He could have been a lot worse, you know."

"I don't want to have this conversation right now. I'm going to bed." She stood up, going in the direction of her room.

"Maka, wait. Can we just talk about this some more, plea-"

"Goodnight, Soul." Her tone put an end to the conversation. She didn't stop to look back at him, slamming her door to make her point even more apparent. He knew the subject about her father was off limits, and he should let her come to him about it when she was ready. But the part of him that knew her better than anyone else, knew she would regret her actions when it was too late.

"Fuck." Soul said as he laid his head on the back of the couch. He knew if he didn't make this up to her, she would hate him for a long time until the little things continued to build up and she couldn't hold it in anymore. That was the only downfall of their friendship.

He did make it up to her a couple days later when he returned home with a book she had been wanting for quite some time now. If there was one weakness she had, it was always being given a good book.

"I'm sorry for the other night." He said as he handed over her gift.

She gave a quick glance down at the book, giving him a small smile as she looked back up. "I forgive you." Maka grabbed the book from his outstretched hand, and hesitated for a brief moment. "Thanks," she turned around to place the book on her overflowing bookcase.

_Was she about to kiss him_? The thought briefly flashed through his mind before he quickly dismissed it.

**Title Reference: Simplicity from 50/50 OST**


End file.
